It Started In Battle
by ItachiUchihaPwns
Summary: What started in battle...may become more if you try...Ita/Dei, Sasu/Naru


ItachiUchihaPwns: Hello and welcome to my story...This is going to be a one-shot.

Itachi: Great...lets see who she decides to torture...groans

Naruto: I.U.P does not own Naruto or any of its characters. She does however own the plot and any OC she has...Jou and Jono Takashi are her original characters she has a copyright on them. If you wanna use them in one of your stories you have to ask her permssion, belive it.

Summary: Its all started from a battle...

Warning(s): Yaoi, SEVERE molestation, sexual themes and content, descriptive lemon scene, violence, mpreg, language, and abuse of clay.

Pairing(s): Ita/Dei (main), mentions of Sasu/Naru and Shika/Neji.

Deidara before Akatsuki and Itachi

The battle field was covered in blood, there were explosions happening at random. Such was the life of one Deidara Kuretouji (1), our own special terrorist bomber for hire. Of course, this is before he met Itachi Uchiha and his life changed drastically. You see he lived a 'simple' as he would put it life before the Akatsuki, and before Itachi.

Itachi before Deidara

Mangekyo Sharingan World the one Itachi created to make his brother think he killed the entire clan when it was really Orochimaru who did

He let his parents bodies slump to the ground, headless. He laughed maniacally as he saw the look of horror wash over their faces right before he brought the sword down on their necks and severed the heads from the bodies. As they slumped to the ground he slinked into the shadows to await the last Uchiha aside from himself, his little brother.

Sasuke Uchiha age eight was running home from school because he felt something bad was happening to his family. As he entered the Uchiha District in Konoha he saw the bodies of his aunt and uncle and other clan members laying in pools of blood, not moving at all. He saw kunai and shuriken all over the place and a lot of vandalism to the Uchiha fan that adorned all the buildings there. As he ran to the dojo where he knew his parents were he saw their corpses on the ground and fell to the floor screaming.

Itchi smirked in the shadows. Itachi slowly walked out of the shadows and Sasuke saw who it was, at first he was happy that he wasn the wonly one left alive, that is until he noticed his brothers eyes were in the final form of Sharingan and his clothes and sword were covered in blood. "Why? Why did you kill everyone Aniki(2)?!" Sasuke screamed. "To put it simply ototo(3), to test my self. I wanted to see if I was strong enough to kill them, and I was." Itachi answered no emotion in his voice. "A-are you going to kill me too, aniki?!" Sasuke demanded. "You aren't worth killing, foolish ototo. You are too weak, killing a frivolus and weak being such as yourself would do nothing for me. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and when you are stong enough seek me out and kill me. Until then foolish ototo you shall live knowing that you are worthless and weak. No one will gain anything from your destruction. Mangekyo Sharingan Tsukoyomi. You shall see the deaths of everyone for three days. Goodbye foolish ototo." Itachi said as he left. Sasuke fell to his kness screaming and Itachi just left him there near comatose as he left the Village Hidden in The Leaves.

Sasuke Post-Massacre Pre-Naruto

It had been three years since Sasuke had seen or heard anything about his aniki. He was due to graduate from the Acacdemy this year and he was the Number One Rookie. He was proud of himself for getting that award. They graduated and got their headbands and the next day they were to recieve their genin team and jonin instructer. Sasuke couldn't wait.

The next day everyone showed up that graduated including Konohas number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja Naruto Uzumaki. 'I hope I don't get a weak team.' Sasuke thought to himself. All the girls were swooning over Sasuke. He hated it. He had no interest in frivolus things such as the female species.

Naruto Post-Sealing Pre-Sasuke

'Yeah! I did it, belive it!' Naruto thought to himself with a smile. 'Yeah, Kit, you did. I am proud of you.' Kyuubi said. 'Thanks Kyu! I knew I could do it this time!' Naruto said with a smile on his face. He saw all the girls swooning over some guy sitting by himself so he went to investigate. He hopped on the desk in front of Sasuke and glared at the guy. 'I mean whats so great about this guy anyway? What does he have that I don't?' Naruto asked. 'Hmmm, a tragic back story thats what. His entire clan was killed by his brother.' Kyuubi said. 'How does that make him special? I don't even have parents. Shouldn't i get similar treatment?' Naruto asked. 'No, Kit, and the reason is because, I am sealed within you.' Kyuubi said.

Naruto was leaning close to try and get a better look at Sasuke when the guy behind him fell backwards knocking Naruto into Sasuke and into an awkward kiss. The boys eyes widened and they pulled apart and started scraping at their tonuges in an attempt to get the other boys flavor out of their mouth. Sakura Haruno walked up to Naruto and punched him in the face while screaming "How could you steal Sasuke-kuns first kiss? You might be gay, but Sasuke-kun isn't! He is gonna marry me!"

Iruka walked into the room just when all the Uchiha fan girls were going to kill Naruto. "Sit down and calm down everyone. Its time for team assignment. Team Gai is going to be Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and TenTen Sukurobuki(4). Team Asuma is going to be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Team Kakashi is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Team Kurenai is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Good luck to one and all. It was a pleasure having you in my class." He said. A few people groaned about their team. 'Cha I got on Sasuka-kuns team!' Inner Sakura yelled. "In your face Ino-pig! I got Sasuke-kun on my team!" Sakura said triumphantly at the irate blonde.

Deidara meets Itachi

"Who the hell are you, un? Are you another one of those weak people from that organization Akatsuki trying to get me to join, un?!" Deidara yelled at Itachi as he came into veiw. "Yes, I am from the Akatsuki, this is Kisame he is my partner. We are here to get you to join our ranks as an outstanding member of Akatsuki." Itachi said. "I will join, but only if ou can beat me, un!" Deidara said. "Alright, it will be a pleasure to have you amongst us." Itachi said as he silently cast a genjutsu over Deidara.

In the genjutsu Deidara threw two clay bombs at Itachi they looked as i they had hit dead on. He smiled triumphantly, until the smoke cleared and Itachi stood there with a smirk on his face. "Tsk, tsk. I shall show you the power of my kekki genkai Sharingan." Itachi said as he threw the bombs back at Deidara and blew him up with them. Deidara screamed and fell to the ground. Kisame just looked at the two of them wondering when they were going to fight. About a minute after Itachi walked over to Deidara, Deidara collapsed on the ground screaming. 'What happened? I never saw either of them move!' Kisame thought to himself.

"I win. Pack up your stuff and come with us now, just like you said you would." Itachi said with a smirk on his face. "WHAT THE HELL, UN? WHAT DID YOU DO, UN?" Deidara yelled. "I cast a simple genjutsu over you to defeat you. I never laid a hand on you, and you never touched me." Itachi said smirk still on his face. Deidara packed up his things and followed Itachi and Kisame back to the Akatsuki base.

"Welcome back, Kisame, Itachi, I suppose you succeded?" Pein asked from the shadows. "Yes, Leader-sama we did, Deidara Kuretouji the bakudan(5) user." Itachi said with a bow. Pein smailed. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Deidara." he said. Deidara bowed and was pushed forward "Go get your ring from Leader-sama." Kisame said. Deidara walked up to the leader and got his ring. "Sei is your rings name, it means blue/green such is its color. Itachi shall be your partner for a while till you get the hang of things here in Akatsuki." Pein said as he dismissed them.

"Um, Itachi-sama, what does your ring mean, un?" Deidara asked innocently. "Well it means Sukazu(6)." Itachi said like it was the most natural thing to him. "Oh, un. Thats why its crimson in color, un." Deidara said. "That, and I am a supposed serial killer." Itachi said.

"Where is my room, un?" Deidara asked. "Your room, is my room. We share a room seeing as we are partners." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

months later

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are out on a mission when they reach a spilt in the road, their teacher had gone ahead of them to scout leaving them to find him. A dense fog comes out of seemingly nowhere and engulfs the three making it nearly impossible to see the others. Sakura unknowingly walks away from her team instead of towards it, and once the fog clears she realizes that she needs to find her other teammates.

The fog had cleared and Sakura had walked a ways away from Naruto and Sasuke. She decided to turn around and look for them when she realized that she was alone. Sasuke and Naruto are alone and Sasuke takes advantage of the pink banshee being gone and pins Naruto to the tree behind him and ravashes his mouth. Right as Sasuke is running his tongue along Narutos bottom lip and before Naruto gave him entrance into his moist cavern Sakura came out of the bushes on their right and just watched as they made out. She got a nosebleed even though she was mad at Naruto for stealing Sasuke away from her.

Naruto shoved Sasuke away from himself. "What the fuck teme? What the hell was that for?" he asked. "Because I wanted to. Ever since our accidental kiss back at the academy I had wanted to kiss you again, but for real this time." Sasuke said while licking his lips. He turned and looked at Sakura, "Now you know that I am gay, I will never marry you Sakura. You can tell Ino that also." he finished and leaned in to kiss Naruto one more time, but their sensei decided to show up and ruin the moment.

After the mission is over Sasuke invites Naruto out for lunch and they have a few dates, after three months they finally have sex. Once they turn 18 they get married and Naruto winds up getting pregnant because he decided to have sex in his 'Sexy Jutsu' form unknowingly giving himself the ability to have children. They were pleased though and had three children: all boys. Renji(7) Uchiha, Ikkaku(8) Uchiha, and Kisuke(9) Uchiha.

(a/n:i know rushed but they arent main)

Itachi finally had the courage to tell Deidara

'Deidara I need to talk to you, it is important, meet me in my room at seven.Itachi' Deidara read and re-read the note hoping he wasnt seeing things. He really liked Itachi and being alone in his room with him meant he could tell the other his feelings without the others around. Not that there were many left but still.

At seven on the dot Deidara took a deep breath and knocked on Itachis door. "You can come in Deidara." Itachi called from the other side of the door. Deidara opened the door and walked inside the room, it wasnt pitch black but it was kinda dark. "What did you need me for Itachi-sama, un." Deidara asked. "I needed to tell you something, something very important that the others are not to find out. Can I trust you?" Itachi asked.

"Yes of course, un. I would never betray your trust, un." Deidara said. "Thats good to know. First things first, I did not kill my clan. Second thing I think youre cute. Third thing I want to date you." As Itachi said the last thing he kissed Deidara softly on the lips. Deidara gasped. "I like you too, Itachi-sama, un." He said as he leaned in for another kiss. "I want to date you too, un." Deidara said right before their lips met again. This kiss more demanding than the last as they tumbled to the bed. Their hands searching the others clothes and taking them off.

"You dont think we are moving to fast, un?" Deidara asked as they stopped kissing. "No, Deidara I have wanted you since that first day." Itachi moaned as he licked Deidaras chest and sucked on a nipple while tweaking the other between his fingers. "God, UN! Itachi, un! More!" Deidara moaned as he grabbed Itachi by the hair and kissed him on the lips again this time their tongues diving deep into eachothers mouths and battling for dominance, Itachi won of course.

Itachi worked on Deidaras pants and then his boxers and smirked when Deidara lay in nothing just sprawled out on his black silk sheets a lustful fluch adorning his face and he moaned. "Youre wearing too much Itachi, un." Deidara moaned. Itachi stipped his own pants and boxers off and then climbed back onto the bed and continued to 'play' with Deidara. Itachi reached to the right and opened the drawer to his night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube he kept there. He popped the top open and coated three of his fingers.

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

Itachi stuck one lube coated finger into Deidaras puckered entrance. Deidara hissed in pain. Itachi kissed his love apologetically. "It is gonna hurt a bit when I go in unless I prepare you first, love, I dont want you to hurt more than is necessary." Itachi said. He moved his finger around a bit and then he added a second finger and began scissoring them, Deidara hissed again but once Itachi added the third finger he began moaning. "Mmmmm, 'Tachi" he moaned. "What is it love?" Itachi asked. "Stop teasing and fuck me already." Deidara moaned. "As you wish love, it will hurt." Itachi said as he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his throbbing member with it before easing himself inside of Deidara.

Deidara sucked in a pained whimper, there were tears running down his face. "I'm sorry, love, it will stop hurting in a bit. I am going to let you adjust to my size. Tell me when you are ready." Itachi groaned/moaned out. He was trying to control himself so he wouldnt just pound the blonde into the bed. "You can move now 'Tachi" Deidara moaned out. Itachi started going slow at first. They picked up the pace a little.

"Faster 'Tachi." Deidara moaned out. Itachi went faster.

"Harder 'Tachi." Deidara moaned. Itachi went harder.

"Deeper 'Tachi. Mmmmmmm, yeah thats the spot! More!! Harder!!" Deiadra cried out. Itachi complied. "Mmmmmmm...Dei I'm not gonna last much longer!!" Itachi moaned out while still pounding into the lithe body underneath him. "Me either 'Tachi. MMmmmmmmm!! 'TACHI!" Deidara screamed as he came causing his already tight hole to become even tighter and pulling Itachi over the edge as well. "DEIDARA!" Itachi yeled as he came inside of Deidara his seed seemingly never ending. After a minute it finally stopped and He pulled his limp member out of Deidara and pulled Deidara up against his chest and then pulled the covers over both of them.

"Happy birthday 'Tachi." Deidara mumbled into Itachis chest before he fell asleep. Itachi smiled and pulled Deidara even tighter to his chest he then followed Deidara into dreamland.

THE LEMON IS OVER THE LEMON IS OVER

The next morning Deidara woke up first, he was warm and comfortable so he didnt want to move, then he felt the arm around his waist and turned to look, he saw Itachi sleeping. 'Yay it wasn't a dream!! I finally got Itachi!!' He thought to himself.

Itachi awoke a bit later and Deidara had fallen back asleep. Itachi smiled. "Dei time to wake up. Love its morning. COme on wakey wakey." Itachi said. Deidara opened his eyes. "Mornin' 'Tachi. My ass hurts, so does my lower back, un." He said with a blush. "After what we did last night you will be. At least for a little while. I am sorry if I hurt you. I love you Dei." Itachi said. Deidara blushed. "I love you too 'Tachi." he said.

"Then run away with me. Come back with me to my home village. I am not really a criminal, and I know you aren't either. I looked you up before I decided that I would be the one to get you to join Akatsuki. What do you say? Will you come with me? Pein and Konan know I am not bad, as does Kisame and Tobi. All of us are spys for Konoha. Will you come with me to my home village? Please? We can get married there. I know the Hokage. He is my brother-in-law." Itachi said. "Yes, 'Tachi I will come with you." Deidara said with a smile. They leave the Akatsuki base and head towards Konoha. The remaining Akatsuki were all good guys. (A/N XD)

Itachi and Deidara showed up in Konoha and were immediately taken to the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto looked and saw the two that the ANBU brought in. "Why are two missing-nin here in Konoha?" he asked. "We arent missing-nin, Hokage-sama look in the S-Class Missions under Itachi Uchiha and Deidara Kuretouji. We are both done with our missions. We infiltrated Akatsukia nd took out all the bad people. The only ones left are the ones who were sent from various villages to infiltrate and take over. We succeeded and now wish to return. Deidara and I plan to get married if it is alright with you Hokage-sama." Itachi said.

"Yes, that is fine. It will take a day to get you back in the ranks as an active Konoha Shinobi, but I can guarantee your safety. Stay here in the tower until I announce that you guys are back from your missions." Naruto said. "Thank you Hokage-sama, un." Deidara said witha a bow. Naruto hit a button on his desk. "Tsunade can you come here please. I have a couple of people who need a place to stay for a few days." He said into it. a few minutes later Tsunade walked into the Hokages office.

She looked at Itachi and Deidara. "They are back?" She asked. "Yes. I am informing the village tomorrow. Until then they need ot stay here for safety. I have to show Sasuke the scroll in which Itachi was sent after Orochimaru for killing the Uchiha clan and has recently returned. Orochimaru is dead and Akatsuki was torn apart by Itachi, Deiadara, Pein, Konan, Kisame and Tobi. All posed as S-Class Missing-Nin to infiltrate and destroy Akatsuki. This means that Sasuke and I can be happy for the rest of our days together." Naruto said with a smile.

The next day Naruto announced to the village that two people were joining it. One was rejoining as a Special Jonin and the other was becoming a Jonin in Konoha instead of Iwa. They were also set to get married the next week.

Years later

Itachi and Deidara had three children. Two boys and one girl. Hoshi(10) Uchiha, Kazechin(11) Uchiha, and Aki(12) Uchiha.

THE END  
(1)Kuretouji-Clay of Clay or Clay on Clay

(2)Aniki-Older brother, superior

(3)Ototo-younger brother

(4)Sukurobuki -Weapon Scroll

(5)Bakudan-bombs/explosives

(6)Sukazu-Bloody Raven

(7)Renji-Firewalker

(8)Ikkaku-High level Ward

(9)Kisuke-Background

(10)Hoshi-Star

(11)Kazechin-Tigerclaw

(12)Aki-Butterfly

ItachiUchihaPwns: Hope you enjoyed it!!

Itachi: Does my name seriously mean 'Weasel Fan' WHya does Sasuke get the cool name? "Ninja Warrior Fan'

Naruto: Please my name is worse than yours! Mine means 'Steamed fish paste cake Whirlpool'

Kisame: Yeah my name means 'Demon Shark Star Brat'

Tobi: Tobi means 'Kite'

Kakashi: 'Scarecrow Feild' here

HIdan: Mine means 'heathen'

Kakuzu: mine means 'Money'

Orochimaru: Mine means 'Snake circle' or 'Purity by SNakes'

Akamaru: Arf! (mine is 'dirt circle)

Jiraiya: 'Young Thunder' I like it!

Tsunade: Mine sucks "mooring rope"

Sasori: 'Scorpion' here

Gaara: Mine means 'Death'

Neji: My parents sucked more than yours...my name means 'screw'

Asuma: Yeah so did mine. My name means 'Pan Sonic Monkey Kite'

Kurenai: My name means 'Crimson Twighlight'

Hiashi: mine means 'criminally insane'

Temari: Mine means 'Hard ball'

Kankuro: Mine means 'my bangles tail'

Yashamaru: i am named 'Sanskirt circle'

Zabuza: Mine means 'Sabretooth tiger trade guild wolf demon'

Haku: Mine means 'white alcoholic vocaloid'

ItachiUchihaPwns: Review please tell em what you think!! Flames will be fed to Trogdor. Jaa 


End file.
